ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers United (Marvel Risen)
''Avengers United ''is an American superhero fiction TV series based on the Marvel comics characters of the Avengers. The series is a sequel to the film The Avengers: United We Stand and is a part of the Marvel Risen universe. Synopsis After their defeat of the Badoon and Red Skull, the Avengers are finally together and are defending the world from many threats against it. Cast and Characters Main *'Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America' (voiced by Nolan North) - a soldier from World War II who was frozen in ice for years during his final mission. He struggles with the modern day quite a bit. *'Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man' (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) - the genius owner of Stark Industries. He claims that Iron Man is his bodyguard but in reality, they are one in the same. *'Bruce Banner' (voiced by Josh Radnor) - an amazing scientist who was bombarded with Gamma Radiation. **'Hulk' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Banner's monstrous and nearly mindless split personality. *'Henry "Hank" Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - another genius scientist who created strange particles that allow him to shrink and grow known as Pym Particles. *'Janet van Dyne/Wasp' (voiced by Sophie Cookson) - Hank's current girlfriend who also has Pym Particles as well as gloves that allow her to blast lasers from her fingertips known as "Stingers". *'Thor Odinson' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - the Norse god of thunder and lightning who has a very old-timey way of speaking and wields a hammer named Mjolnir that only the worthy can lift. Recurring *'Nicholas "Nick" Fury' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. and an ally of the Avengers. **'Maria Hill '(voiced by Morena Baccarin) - Nick's second-in-command. *'Sharon Carter/Agent 13 '(voiced by Cobie Smulders) - a secret agent and former member of S.H.I.E.L.D. who is Captain America's main love interest. *'Virginia "Pepper" Potts' (voiced by April Bowlby) - Tony's secretary who he has an on and off relationship with. *'Harold "Happy" Hogan' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Tony's bodyguard and limo driver. *'James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine '(voiced by Derek Luke) - Tony's best friend and a former soldier. Later in the series, he becomes War Machine. *'Edwin Jarvis' (voiced by Hugh Laurie) - Tony Stark's butler. * Antagonists *'Ultron' (voiced by Cory Michael Smith) - a creation of Ant-Man's made to bring world peace. However, the robot reasoned that there could be no peace as long as any human was alive. *'Johann Shmidt/Red Skull' (voiced by Michael Fassbender) - a clone of the original Red Skull who died in the Badoon invasion. He shares all the memories and goals of the original. **'Sinthea Shmidt/Sin' (voiced by Daisy Ridley) - Red Skull's daughter who shares his odd face deformity. *'Masters of Evil' **'Helmut Zemo/Baron Zemo' (voiced by Cameron Monaghan) - the heir to the Zemo household who has very mysterious motives. **'Brock Rumlow/Crossbones' (voiced by Steve Blum) - a mercenary who has been genetically augmented, having super strength and many other abilities. **'Amora the Enchantress' (voiced by Emilia Clarke) - a sorceress from Asgard who is obsessed with Thor. **'Skurge the Executioner' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a very large and powerful man who is in love with Enchantress and wields a large ax. **'Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a Russian who pilots a giant mech suit and has a grudge against Tony Stark. **'Emil Blonsky/Abomination' (voiced by Lou Ferrigno) - a former soldier who was transformed into a rather large beast who is as strong as the Hulk. Unlike Bruce, Blonsky can not transform back to normal. *'Adam Stark/Kang the Conqueror '(voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) - an incredibly powerful time traveler who rules as king in the future. *'Loki Laufeyson' (voiced by David Tennant) - Thor's adopted brother who is a Trickster god that enjoys playing "pranks" on people. *'George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K.' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - the leader of the terrorist organization known as A.I.M. who has an oversized head and uses a suit to get around due to this. **'Scientist Supreme' (voiced by Tom Felton) - the second-in-command of A.I.M. and the one who does most of the talking. *'Parker Robbins/The Hood '(voiced by Steve Blum) - a former street thug who stole the Cloak of Dormammu and became a demonically charged crime boss who runs a gang made up of a large number of criminals. * Episodes Trivia *The series has a few differences from the comics. For example, in the comics, Kang's real name is Nathaniel Richards and he is the possible descendant of Reed Richards. In the series, Kang's real name is Adam Stark and he is the possible descendant of Tony Stark. *Each season will have a few ongoing arcs. **Season one will include a Masters of Evil arc, a Loki arc, and a Kang the Conquerer arc. **Season two will include an adaptation of the Kree/Skrull War, Hydra arc, and an arc featuring Hood's gang. Category:TV Series Category:Crossovers